


Tofurkey

by MrsKissyT



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Logan & Veronica AU Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT
Summary: A cylindrical blob of "meat" may be all that it takes.Post MKAT fluff involving Snoopy, Snow and fake meat.In response to LV AU Week Day 6: Holidays tumbler challenge





	Tofurkey

Veronica held on for dear life to Logan’s jacket in front of her as they waded through the thick morning crowd. Being petite normally worked to her advantage, but at the moment she was engulfed by reporters, TV cameras and their giant wires, all of the balloon walkers and of course the pesky tourists like themselves, trying to get an up close and personal glimpse at the iconic balloons set for that morning’s parade. Logan had been bugging her for months to take a vacation - of course  _his_  idea involved sun and sand and bogus waves, whereas  _she_  wanted culture, experience and places they could go to and be together instead of spending time alone on some beach. After much negotiation, they compromised on spending two weeks exploring her old stomping grounds of NYC, with Thanksgiving falling on the first weekend they would be there.   

“Still with me babe?” Logan looked back down at her over his shoulder, a sweet smile on his face, his nose already slightly pink from the 26F morning air. Veronica smiled back and nodded up at him. He reached his long arm behind him and pulled her around in front, kissing the top of her head,  his hands now on both of her shoulders steering her around the crowd.  “I really just want to see the Snoopy balloon…I didn’t think that many people would be here this early. It never looks like there are that many people when you watch them reporting in front of all this on the news…” he grumped to himself as Veronica shook her head and rolled her eyes, chuckling under her breath. “I’m pretty sure Al Roker and his producers know exactly where to stand so the image the broadcast shows precisely that Logan. And all these people? If you are dedicated enough to rough it for the parade itself, a walk along balloon row is practically an expected part of the entire experience. Hence- why we’re here. Why bother doing one without the other?” They came to a standstill and she leaned up for a kiss. Logan looked down at her with one raised eyebrow and a ‘whatever you say, dear’ look on his face and obliged. “Snoopy..? Really Logan?” He shrugged and gently nudged her back to start moving again.

After forty-five minutes they had made it to Snoopy, spent a whole three minutes walking around it and then made their way back to the bleachers at Harold Square. Logan had insisted that they get front row seats to the performances; Veronica knew all of the acts, especially the Broadway performances, held a deeper meaning to Logan than he would readily admit – his mother’s spirit singing and dancing right along with them. The fact that he was on shore rotation for a full 22 months was a miracle in itself, and anything she could do to spend extra time together for that extended period was worth it to her. 

It was in the middle of the ‘Dear Evan Hansen’ performance when it hit her.  She had glanced over at Logan who was sitting there with her hand in his on his lap, strumming his fingers along to the song with a content smile on his face.  _I_ _have never been this happy before in my life._ _Ever._ Sure, she had been everywhere in New York that they had already visited – but it had never been like this. When she was with Piz they would venture out here and there, designating “their place” to spots like the pub ‘round the corner from the apartment. But it never felt like she thought it was supposed to. She and Logan had actually walked by her old apartment building the day before and not one inkling of remorse, guilt or even fondness passed through her, even though she knew exactly what that place ‘meant’ once.  _This must be what it’s like to truly be in love._ She wondered why she had waited so long to admit to herself that her heart had always belonged to Logan, and why she fought so hard against it. These days she couldn’t picture a life without him. Sensing her eyes on him, Logan turned his head to look at her, giving her his megawatt smile that exuded the joy he was caught up in at that moment. She put her free hand on his cheek and pulled him down for a loving kiss, which he immediately deepened by dropping her other hand and placing both of his on either side of her face. When the kiss broke he pressed his forehead to her’s and whispered “Thank you for this V. I’m so glad we’re here together. I love you.” He kissed her nose as she beamed up at him. “I love you more Lo.”

                          --------------------------

Logan insisted on staying in style while they were there. He found the Lotte New York Palace on Madison Ave had an exclusive triplex with amazing views of the city, the entire suite surrounded by floor to ceiling windows. But it was the rooftop terrace that sold him, the idea of sitting on top of the world with the love of his life – he didn’t think it could get any better than that. Convincing Veronica of the idea though took a lot of effort on his part. He finally pulled out the “stuck in a tin can” bit that all but assured him victory – feeling slightly guilty when she felt bad for not thinking of that, but a win nonetheless. What she  _didn’t_ know was that come Thanksgiving day he was flying in her Dad and Alicia- who had rekindled their romance the summer after she left Neptune and married two years later- Wallace, his wife Lulu and their two year old son Jake, and Mac and Dick – who had somehow become close friends over the last year and a half, though Logan suspected it was a little more than ‘close friends’. After making sure she wasn’t looking, he pulled out his phone and scrolls through his messages. Keith had texted him twenty minutes earlier letting him know they had all arrived to the hotel and were headed to the Whole Foods at Columbus Circle to pick up the feast he had ordered earlier in the week. Letting Keith know they’d detoured through Central Park, he tucked his phone back in his pocket and tugged Veronica down the path that lead away from Keith’s direction. 

They were walking in comfortable silence, taking in their surroundings when Logan sensed Veronica wasn’t next to him anymore. He glanced to his left, sure enough she wasn’t there. “Veronic-…”  ***SMACK*** -  _What the…_ ***SMACK!** * The cold snowball stung against the back of his neck as he whirled around to the sound of giggling coming from a little blonde pixie running for cover behind a nearby tree. “Ooooh you are  _SO_  going down for that!!” He bellowed, earning a high pitched squeal from Veronica as he charged at her, a predatory smile on his face. “It wasn’t me-eeeeee!” She shrieked out as she dodged his long arms, twirling around in the snow with about as much grace as a drunk gorilla. She tripped in the thick powder and just about face planted when Logan’s arm caught her by the waist and pulled her back up steady. He turned her around and leaned her up against the tree. His one arm above her and other still curled around her. “Don’t think this little interlude is getting you out of anything, Mars” he growled as he leaned in close to her face.  _God , I love this woman!!!!_ He thought as he kissed her passionately, pressing her with his body into the tree. Never in a million years did he think he would be living this life. WITH VERONICA. The last three years were everything he could’ve dreamed of and more. Of course, they still had their moments- he still worried like crazy about her when she was on a case, and she still stubbornly stuck to her need for independence in the dumbest ways. But this time it was different. This time they regarded each other’s opinions, took care to communicate their differences and over all had a very stable, adult relationship. They were both panting heavily when the kiss broke; Veronica - eyes still closed – let out a very satisfied sigh and said “Can we go back to the hotel and continue this in warmer surroundings?” 

“Mmmm” Logan, never one to turn down  _that_ kind of offer, quickly checked his phone. Seeing Mac’s text that they were all there, ready and waiting, he looked back at Veronica -eyes  _still closed-_  and then up at the tree branch he had been holding onto. The tree branch that had a very thick, cold coating of fresh snow. Still inches from her face, he whispered “I just want to do one more thing.” Veronica opened her eyes and smiled just as he pulled down on the branch, covering her in a blanket of white. “OH MY GOD,  **LOGAN!!!”** She screamed as he roared with laughter running away from her back towards the path that lead to her hotel. She shook the snow off and chased after him, both laughing the entire way home. 

                   ---------------------------------

“So should we just order room service? Or…..” Veronica said between kisses. They had lasted until the doors to their private elevator closed before they pounced on each other, Logan grabbing her ass when she jumped onto him pushing her up against the wall for a heated make out session. He leaned back to look at her, smiled and said “actually I have a better idea.” She regarded him quizzically, noting the gleam in his eyes. “What aren’t you telling me?” His smile morphed into a classic smirk as he waggled his eyebrows at her. “Sucks to be on the other end of ‘in the know’ doesn’t it?” “You know, I can give you something  _else_  that sucks…if you let me ‘in the know’..” she laughed at his incredulous look. He recovered quickly though, “Ahhh. Tempting! But no. This is one thing I can finally say I know about and you don’t. I’d be crazy to give that up!” She frowned at that and was about to retort when the ding of the elevator doors broke the moment and Logan set her back down. Her senses her immediately hit with the rich aromas of Thanksgiving-y goodness, her mouth literally beginning to water. “Oh holy mother of all that is good! Whatever you did babe, it smells ah-MAZE-ing!!” She turned around to face Logan, who was beaming with pride, she knew, because he had been able to pull one over on Veronica Mars. She stepped close to him and put her palms against his chest as she stood up in her tip toes. “This is perfect, I love it. Thanks babe. My stomach thanks you too.” She gave him a light kiss which he returned quickly before looking over her head and smirking. “What?” She asked, slightly confused at the change in demeanor Logan snapped into. “I believe you have a gentleman caller, my dear.”

“Huh..?” She turned around and let out a giddy yelp as Keith Mars stepped into the foyer. “Daddy!!” She ran over to him and threw herself around in him a big hug that he gladly returned. “Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart. Logan, glad you finally made it. We were beginning to think you’d forgotten our little get together.” He held out a hand that Logan reached out to shake. “It’s good to see you, son.” Logan nodded, about to respond when – 

“DUDE!! It’s about damn time! We didn’t haul ass over here to be forgotten about! Heya Ronnie-licious! Long time no see! You know you missed the Dickster! Ouch!!” He cried as Mac smacked him on the back of his head. “Shut UP Dick! Hey Bond! The office is too quiet with you, I couldn’t stand it. I’m glad I came though, this place is awesome!”  Veronica couldn’t help but laugh at their exchange.

Wallace came in with Lulu, Jack running ahead of them and straight to Logan. “Up! Up Log! Up!” Logan bent down and scooped the little boy up, throwing him in the air. “I swear it’s just cuz of the height, man.” Wallace huffed as he shook his head. Lulu rolled her eyes at him. “Hey hey hey it’s Planet Echolls! Glad we could make it! V – you should see your face chica! Your boy got you good this time!” She reached for Veronica and pulled her forward, kissing each cheek before hugging her. 

Still stunned, Veronica looked around the room at their guests. She was amazed that Logan took the time to make sure everyone she loved was with them for the holiday. _Good God I love him._ As Logan set Jake down she reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and  hugged him as tight as she could. In a low but fierce voice she said into his ear, “ **You**  are amazing Logan. Thank you so  **so** much for all of this. You have no idea what it means to me.” She pulled back and gave him a hard kiss before turning back to their guests and walking them further into the suite. Logan watched her walk away, his eyes full of love. 

Alicia had coerced the guys into helping bring out the food while Veronica sat chatting with the women and Jake. She was telling them about their morning when Alicia announced that dinner was ready. They made their way to the dining alcove and Veronica took her place next to Logan at the head of the table. She stood to make a toast when something not quite right on the table caught her eye. “What  _is_  that?” Brows furrowed, she pointed to the cylindrical shaped blob of….meat?...next to the turkey. 

“It’s Tofurkey. For Mac. I knew she didn’t eat meat so I made sure she had something just as festive as the rest of us.” Logan smiled at Mac, who saluted him back, and then turned to look at Veronica. “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to. I’m sure Mac won’t be offended.” 

Veronica was frozen in place, her mind racing a mile a minute.  _He even though of my friends! Who does that? Who takes such care and respect to make it a point to not only strive to make me happy, but everyone he knows I care about? What am I doing?  Why do I fight the inevitable? Why shouldn’t we both get what we want? I love him,_ _dammit_ _! I want the world to know that Logan_ _Echolls_ _is_ _mine_ _, and he is_ _the most selfless man alive and I love him with all my heart!_

_“_ Veronica _?”  “_ Ronnie _?” “_ SupaFly _?”_ The chorus of voices finally broke through her reverie. Blinking, she looked around at all the concerned faces staining back at her. The only thought that kept repeating in her head was  _mine. Mine. MINE._

“Marry me.”

Seven sets of eyebrows shot up simultaneously. She turned at Logan and looked at him straight in the eyes. “Marry me.” Her voice was quiet but strong; The room was dead silent.

“Veronica…..”

“Logan.”

“What are – are you….are you being serious?”

“I’ve never been more serious about anything else in my life. I love you with my entire self and I don’t want to spend another minute without being fully committed in every way to each other. I spent so long trying to find what I thought I was missing within myself. I thought it was the ‘normalcy’ that I needed. A different path. I thought it was my life in Neptune, all the drama and heartbreak and death. But it was none of that. It was my heart. You….you had it. All that time. It was the one thing I left behind and the one thing I was incomplete without. I am nothing but an empty shell of a person without my heart, without you. Being with you makes me feel whole again, complete. I can’t think of anywhere else I’d want be, or anyone else I’d rather be with. You’re it for me, Logan. It was always you. It  **is**  always you. I love you so much and I want everyone to know that I am yours; that  _you_  are  **mine.** So…marry me…?”

“All this over a Tofurkey?! DAMMIT WOMAN! Stop hitting me!” Dick glared at Mac as she gave him a pointed look. “Shut  _up_  before I start withholding  _things_!” Immediately Dick closed his gaping mouth and slumped in his chair. 

Breathlessly, Logan stood up next to Veronica and held her face in his hands. “Veronica, love of my life. I would give up anything and everything in this world if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you as my wife. I  **love** you with every fiber of my being and I would be honored if you would have me as your husband.” He leaned down and kissed her with everything he had to give, Veronica mirroring him in her response. “But can you at least let me buy you a ring? You’ve kind of stolen my manly thunder here,” he quipped at her, his eyes full of unshed happy tears. 

“Good thing tomorrow is Black Friday babe,” She replied, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 

“Whoop WHOOOOOOOP! Heeeeeeeeeyah!!! Way to go V!!! Takin charge one kick ass move at a time! Show ‘em how it’s  **done**! That’s my GIRL right there!” Lulu cheered as everyone around the table laughed and joined in. 

Veronica and Logan, still lost in each other’s eyes after their life-affirming kiss, both smiled widely before turning back to their guests. “We are  _definitely_  getting a Tofurkey  **every**  year from now on!” Logan decreed as Veronica threw back her head and laughed.

They may not be conventional, but whatever they were -  _As long as we are doing it together, I can live with the rest._

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are all my own. I realize its a little out of character but IMO, Veronica has grown more emotionally reasonable after reuniting with Logan in the movie. By choosing to work at their relationship - especially as it shows her struggles and finally realization of how she feels about him in the books - I believe that she could eventually get to a place where she would want to take that next step. But to me, it would seem like if it did get to that point, it would have to be on HER terms, and done HER way. Knowing that Logan would do ANYTHING for Veronica, her asking him wouldn't upset him because he KNOWS she needs to be the one to ask in order for it to last. It would give her the justification she'd need to go through with a marriage, knowing it was entirely her decision that lead to that point, instead of accepting a proposal out of obligation, leaving her feeling backed into a corner with no exit. And Logan loves her enough to not take it negatively, but rather as that she implicitly trusts him with every part of her, most importantly her heart - the one thing he's never fully had.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed dreaming it up. 
> 
> as always - thanks to RT, who owns the small part of my soul (and these crazy kids) that Logan and Veronica have left for him.


End file.
